1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image recording method and apparatus utilizing an electric field generated in or near a number of independent row-like openings or slit-like openings. The electric field generated in the openings and used in the present invention is formed by applying an electrical signal to the electrodes of a control member. The present invention also relates to a technique in which, by the electric field generated in the openings, a charged particulate developer (hereinafter simply referred to as the toner), such as charged toner particles or charged ink, is modulated and a visible image is formed on an image receiving member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A direct recording technique of this type has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,935. This method utilizes as a control member two electrodes provided with an insulating layer interposed therebetween and formed with a row of apertures (the control member of this type will hereinafter be referred to as the apertured board). This method and controls the passage of the charged toner by the apertured borad to obtain an image by the passed toner on an image receiving member provided on the opposite side from a toner supply source. However, in this method of the prior art, supply of the toner to the control member is not uniformly effected and irregularities are liable to occur in the image on the image receiving member. High-speed recording is difficult and moreover, the openings in the apertured board are liable to be clogged by the toner. For these reasons, this method has not yet been put into practical use.